One Night Fix
by thevigilante15
Summary: House goes to Cuddy' s aid after the events in season two Humpty Dumpty. Will they fix something else besides her leaky roof? HUDDY/Wilson and House friendship
1. Chapter 1

One Night Fix

**One Night Fix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N His is a story I had written over a year ago. I wanted to correct some errors in it, maybe add or subtract a bit….love to know your thoughts. Thank you for all of the original reviews for this. They were lost when I reposted…cries**

**This story takes place after the scene in Humpty Dumpty where House reflects on the rain while thinking of Cuddy. Italics are the characters thoughts. **

* * *

"It's raining."

House's fingers grazed the window pane running a finger over his distorted reflection. _It's pouring_._ God, Cuddy's house must be a mess_. He pulled his hand away from the window and rested it on his cane with a gentle thump.

The roof was supposed to be fixed for a party he obviously wasn't invited to but would have crashed anyway. _I wonder what happened with that_…

"Yes, it is raining. Are we having a state the obvious contest?"

House ignored Wilson's sarcasm.

"I have to go." Without another word, he limped out of Wilson's sight.

_

* * *

_

God this was a disaster

. Cuddy grabbed more pots from the kitchen to place on the table. She sighed as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. _What am I going to do? _

_Thank God, I had the foresight to cancel the party_. _It was suppose to be a small party, a few guests, a date perhaps….with no one to interfere…no one to know…particularly House. Oh he would have loved that!_

Cuddy ran her wet hand over her nightgown shaking her head. _Figures. Nothing ever_ _goes the way I plan_. A feeling of guilt washed over her. _I shouldn't complain,_ she thought as she rubbed both her hands together. _Other people have bigger problems than_ _me. .._ A sudden knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. It was close to 10pm. _Who could possibly be coming to see me at this time of night? _

When Cuddy opened the door, she tried desperately to hide her bemused smile and sense of bewilderment at seeing the dripping man before her.

"What are you doing here, House?"

"Party over already? Don't these people know that the party starts _**after**_ I get here?"

Cuddy leaned into the doorway frame clearing her throat. "What do you want?"

House pulled his leather jacket around himself tighter. "If this rain ruins my jacket you will totally be buying me a new one."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she gestured for him to come in. _Why do I take this crap from_ _him again?_ He looked at her with grateful blue eyes and muttered thank you under his breath. He handed Cuddy his soggy jacket and cane. Cuddy scoffed at his arrogance.

"Do I look like your maid…?" Her words were lost as she noticed some nails and a hammer hidden in his hands.

House ignored her comments and limped cautiously to the spot where the rain was leaking the hardest. He caught Cuddy's face before he sauntered off. _She's got that look in her eyes. I guess this was a lame idea…. _

Cuddy's softened eyes met House's. _He has a hammer…_

"What are you? I mean…"

House grinned. "I know I probably should've just let your leaking roof soak you to the bone in your hot nightie, but where would the fun be in that if I couldn't be here to enjoy it?"

Cuddy glanced down suddenly feeling very vulnerable in front of him in just her nightgown. House noticed the change in her demeanor. _I was just kidding_…. His blue eyes shifted to the project at hand. With a heavy sigh she whispered in return.

"Thanks."

House nodded.

"I'm no Luigi…"

Cuddy sighed. "Alfredo."

House waved his hand. "Yeah, whatever. I am pretty handy with a hammer and nai…"

Of course as he said this he slipped on a wet spot on the floor that the pan had missed. _Not as elegant as I had hoped. Maybe she didn't notice._

House's blue eyes were met with furrowed worried ones. _Nope, she noticed._

"Are you Ok?"

House ignored her outstretched hand. He stood up straightening his shirt and pushing back his thinning hair.

"I'm fine." He paused as if searching for something.

"Do you have any roofing materials left over from Alfredo's half assed job?"

_Half assed_. Cuddy sighed.

"You mean the job that he never got tot finish because we chopped his hand off? Yeah, I have some. Don't tell me you're going tot use that?"

House shrugged.

"It's not a permanent fix, but for a night or two it should do. "House smiled at his own forthcoming joke. "It'll hold long enough until you can con his younger brother to take over….oh wait. I forgot that they're all millionaires and will never work another day in their pathetic lives again."

Cuddy glowered in his direction. "Yeah, real pathetic. A brother who looked out for his family. Don't you have any compassion?"

House opened his eyes wide and puffed his cheeks in defiance. "Nope."

Cuddy sighed. "Let me get what you need."

House waggled his eyebrows. "What I need is right here, grrrowl."

Cuddy shook her head. _I wish that were true_. "I'll be right back."

House waited until Cuddy was out of the room and headed over to begin his snooping. He looked over the pictures lined in a row. Some were of family members. He had recalled seeing them at her graduation. He never told her he had watched the ceremony since she had believed that he would never subject himself to such trivialities. This one is her mother….her sister….Maybe Dad…..His fingers brushed over the memories before he was interrupted with a strong "Ahem."

He turned to face her and she handed over the tools he needed.

"Thanks."

She nodded clearly annoyed with him. _What else is new?_

"Hand me my cane."

Cuddy reached over to the couch where it was left and handed it over. House took it in one hand and the supplies in the other.

Cuddy folded her arms and watched him climb on top of the kitchen table trying desperately to protect his bad leg.

Not a word was spoken as House began to cover the gaping holes with ease and precision. Cuddy took it all in. _Why did he bother to come over at all? What is the game this time? House does nothing for the sheer sacrifice of another._

"See." He said hammering the last nail in, "good as new."

Cuddy continued to stare at him never taking her eyes off his face.

"Did I do it wrong?" House rolled his eyes and feigned disappointment. "Please spank me now!"

Cuddy said nothing. She isn't even blinking. Am I in _trouble_? That's when he saw it. _Uh oh…here come the tears…_

"Come one, now I know I'm good…." _She's still crying…starting to sob now…_

House climbed gently down from the dining room table to stand before Cuddy. Without a moment's hesitation, she buried her face in House's dusty rock and roll t-shirt. It smelled rugged. _Smelled rugged…what does that mean? Rugged and vulnerable…like House. Everything is like House…or maybe I want it to be…_

House kept his eyes on the ceiling and his arms at his sides. "You know I really like this shirt so try not to shrink it Ok?" _Please don't pull away…I just….I'm just afraid…_

As Cuddy slowly pulled back from House she felt his fingers sweep gently through her hair. _He used to do that …so long ago….maybe we should….maybe…_

"Would you care for some tea?" Her eyes were suddenly dry, bright, and full of fire.

House's blue reflected back her passion as he took a seat on her couch. _What am I getting myself into? Fix it and leave…._

"Yes," he paused, "I would love some tea."

**

* * *

**

I didn't change too much of it from the original. A bit rewording here and there added a bit more….what do you think? I have been asked before if I would continue it….what do you guys want? Go on or stop? I was thinking if I did go on, it would explore season two and the episodes after Humpty Dumpty a bit. Love to know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Wilson will also be a big part of this story (taking place during season 2) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

House opened one eye to the blinding light coming in through the window. He ran his hands over his face rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly he shot up. _Cuddy's…._ He looked down at the bed beneath him. _Pull out couch?? Never thought Cuddy had a pull out couch. _

House reached over to the mug that held his tea from last night. "Damn tea," he muttered.

Glancing around the room to make sure Cuddy was no where in sight; he whipped out his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

"Hello??"

House smiled wickedly into the phone. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

House could almost see Wilson sitting up looking around in confusion.

"What?? House? Do you realize what time it is?"

House shook his head. "Nope. Don't; have a watch."

"It's nearly 6 Am!"

House shrugged. "So?"

"On a Saturday!"

The anger in Wilson's voice was inevitable, but House ignored it completely. "Don't you want to know where I'm calling from?"

Wilson rubbed his eyes groaning into the phone. "Not really." Silence lingered a few minutes more. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope. Well…maybe…I did have a lot of tea last night."

Wilson's voice spiked an eerily high pitch. "Tea?? Since when do you drink tea? I thought you hated it."

House smiled. "I do. For some reason the one serving it felt compelled to keep giving it to me. I think she dosed it."

Wilson's concern could be heard loud and clear. "You've been drugged?"

House got up off the pull out bed. "No, not unless Cuddy has been dabbling in potions on the side."

"You're at Cuddy's?"

House continued searching through Cuddy's china cabinet. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Wilson grew silent. "I just…why _**are**_ you there?"

House licked his lips as he continued rummaging.

Wilson answered his own question. "The rain…you went over to …what", he chuckled, "Fix her roof?"

Wilson continued to laugh until he noticed the lack of a witty comeback.

House sighed growing frustrated with the conversation and the fact that he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"A temporary fix. I'm no Linguini…"

Wilson sighed. "Alfredo…"

House's blue eyes twinkled. "Do all of you know his name?"

"Everyone but you."

House pulled open the last drawer and his eyes lit up.

"Bingo."

Wilson heard the movement on the other end. "What? What is it?"

House slid down on the floor carefully resting his bad leg on the hard wood floor. Wilson found himself growing impatient at the lack of a response. Rustling papers could be heard and the occasional muttered curse.

"What?"

House snorted into the phone. "You were invited to the party?"

"You weren't?"

House said nothing. "An oversight perhaps."

Wilson chuckled. "Yeah, perhaps."

House grew defensive. "What? I can be witty and charming. Why shouldn't I be invited to her party?"

Wilson sighed heavily into the phone. "Yeah, and annoying, possessive, indisputably evil…"

House nodded. "Yeah, got it. I'm annoying. Still…." His eyes continued to scan the guest list. He felt a twinge of. _Sadness? What do I care if I wasn't invited….Because you idiot…__**Cuddy**__ didn't; invite you….._

Houser looked toward the hallway.

"Gotta go". He shut his cell phone suddenly, leaving Wilson sputtering on the other end.

Cuddy emerged looking for her unwelcomed guest. There he was on the floor looking guilty. _What did he do now_?

"I thought I heard you talking to someone."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I was."

"I thought you didn't have any cases right now?"

"Chase…bad blister …really nasty…."

Cuddy smirked in response to his terrible lie.

House struggled to get up when Cuddy went over to help him. House felt his heart quicken at her gentle touch but brushed it off. She noticed her guest list in his grasp.

"You went through my stuff?"

House held onto the list possessively. "Why should that surprise you?"

Cuddy sighed. "It doesn't."

House looked into her eyes. _Defeated….forlorn_….

"Why didn't you invite me?"

It came out more as a whisper. Cuddy knew he was hurt but would never admit it.

"You know why."

House watched her turn to leave. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Because of this? Because I do things like this? Why would you expect anything less?"

Cuddy's eyes darkened as she spun around to face him "Why would I expect anything more?"

She pulled his hand off her arm as he watched her leave. He smirked as she left him alone_. Two can play this game._

**

* * *

**

Please review! Do you like it so far? Should I keep going?

…. 


End file.
